Commonly, an absorbent article, such as a disposable diaper or an adult incontinent garment, comprises a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet, and an absorbent core formed from cellulosic fibers, which typically are comminuted softwood pulp fibers, and from distributed particles of a superabsorbent polymer (SAP) with the absorbent core positioned between the topsheet and the backsheet. It is known to provide the absorbent article with one or more other layers formed from cellulosic fibers or other materials to perform various liquid-absorbing, liquid-distributing, and cushioning functions.
Thus, it is known to position an upper layer formed from cellulosic fibers between the topsheet and an upper surface of the absorbent core. The upper layer absorbs some of a liquid permeating the upper layer from the topsheet. Also, the upper layer transfers the rest of the liquid to the upper surface of the absorbent core, primarily through a wicking action. Such an upper layer positioned between the topsheet and the absorbent core is known also as a wicking layer, a transfer layer, or an acquisition layer.
Also, it is known to wrap the absorbent core of such an absorbent article with one or more layers formed from cellulosic fibers, such as one or more tissue layers. Generally, each wrapping layer is capable of absorbing a quantity of a liquid permeating such wrapping layer.
This invention has resulted from ongoing efforts to improve an absorbent article having a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet, and an absorbent core, as discussed above, so as to enhance the liquid-storing efficiency of the absorbent core.